


Knights of Shame

by klbwriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Medival AU, and Caitlin, barry is a knight, harrison is king, so is cisco, the reader is a sorceress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by AWOLNATION's 'Knights of Shame'</p>
<p>The kingdom of Hearthhow’s king desires the power magic brings and you are the only sorceress left in the kingdom.  He will take you into his home and you will give him your power or regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A new series for the lovers of the Flash, I hope you enjoy!

Hearthhow once was a kingdom instilled with magic. Magic users, sorcerers, and even mystical creatures used to roam the kingdom, free to be happy and live peacefully. Then those they once loved and cherished turned on them slowly. First their was law against learning magic so those who needed to develop the craft soon became obsolete, never knowing their potential. Then laws limiting magic use by those born with the talent was enacted and the power began to weaken. Finally magic was banned outright and those that were born sorcerers were slaughtered or exiled. For many years the kings and queens of the land hated magic and were glad it was dead and gone. Then a young prince ascended the throne under dubious circumstances. This new king was crowned Harrison Wells the first and he was desperate for magic. He saw only the potential it could bring, the lands that he could conquer if only the magic that had once flown through the land were resurrected. So began his search for a rumored sorcerer, the last known person born with magic in the land. 

Y/N had been born into a poor family, one of farmers and cattle herders near the inland border of Hearthhow. She was just coming of age, old enough now to be married, but not desired by any of her village. Y/N you see, was a sorceress. She was the only one of her kind and people feared her and the retribution from the king if they were discovered to be associating with her. So she and her family kept to their farm, her never venturing into town unless absolutely necessary. Her mother had also been a sorceress and had taught her daughter everything, however the poor woman had died the previous winter and it still left a hole in Y/N and her father’s heart. While Y/N spent time taking care of the farm and the animals to fill this hole her father went to the gambling hall and tavern to fill his, spending the little money they had on cards and ale. The only thing Y/N really wanted was to save enough money and leave the town that hated her, leave the land that had abandoned her mother to a cold death. 

This changed the day that the kings’ guard rolled into town asking about her family.

Her father easily gave her up for the small reward the guard offered. They ask she prove her powers and she did, making some flowers grow in the nearby snow. They were awed by her actions and she assumed she would be taken away and probably put to death but instead the guard just left, telling them that they would return with the king. Why would the king come here? Why would he care about her? The royals hated magic, had been the ones to start outlawing it in the first place so why would he ever want to see her? These questions haunted her for several weeks until the king finally arrived. He entered the village grandly, causing a large spectacle and at the center of it was a tall, thin man, many years older than Y/N. King Harrison requested that Y/N be brought before him, in front of the entire village, so that he could meet the last known sorceress of the kingdom. She didn’t want to do this but her father forced her, somehow sure that he would be given more money.

Y/N didn’t like him the moment she laid eyes on him, something was very off about his entire demeanor. The way his eyes stared into her, as if trying to read her soul, get a hold of her somehow and the way he smiled, just the corner of his mouth moving upwards and never reaching his eyes, it was off-putting and subtly terrifying. He waved a hand for her to approach and she did, slowly and with intent to keep him waiting. He could see what she was doing and he frowned, eyes flashing to rage for a moment and that’s all Y/N needed to know about what kind of man this was. He was cruel, evil, and angered easily, not someone that you should deal with foolishly. She still didn’t know what she wanted but now she hoped it was exile. She didn’t want to be near this man ever again. 

“Its a pleasure to meet you Y/N, I am King Harrison Wells but you may call me Harrison,” he introduced, standing and taking her hand, placing a gently kiss on it. Y/N swallowed hard, the feeling she got when he touched her a mix between disgust and fear. He stood straight again and smiled at her. "I have proposed to your father and he has agreed to our most fortuitous union.“ Y/N’s eyes widened.

"Our what?” she asked, not sure that she had heard correctly.

“Our marriage my dear. I came to seek his approval to marry you, his very special daughter,” he said. Y/N started to shake and nearby several people cried out in fear as a large tree grew out of the ground suddenly. Harrison looked over and smiled wider, all the possibilities of her powers flashing before his eyes. His enemies slaughtered, ripped apart, his lands being prosperous through her. All he had to do was marry her and convince her to bestow her powers upon him as they did back before magic was outlawed. 

“Your majesty, why would you want to marry a simple farmer like me?” she asked, trying to figure him out. She had a suspicion but it made her blood run cold at the thought. Harrison turned to face her again and smiled.

“I want to bring magic back to the world and by marrying you, the last known sorceress in the kingdom I can show everyone that magic should be loved and nurtured not feared and exiled,” he explained, pouring a lot of sweetness into the empty words. Y/N nodded slowly, still a little shocked. He wanted her power for some reason. She wasn’t sure why, she knew she wasn’t powerful, not like her mother at least and she rarely used her powers. He must be desperate. Then she thought further into his plans and her heart stopped. "Now I have paid your dowry to your father so you and I shall return to my home and be wed upon arrival,“ he continued, ignoring the look of annoyance on the girl’s face.

 

"I guess I have no choice then,” she said. She shot a glare to her father in the crowd before allowing herself to be led away by the king towards a carriage. At least this way she could get out of town. Maybe even get some money and flee the kingdom. This might not be so bad after all, she would just have to keep the king from her bed, which wouldn’t be too hard if all he was concerned with was magic. 

Bartholomew Allen knew that he was in trouble. He was in the middle of battle with some invading trolls and he had been completely useless at protecting the border, his troop easily defeated and now only he, his first captain Cisco Ramon, and his second lieutenant Caitlin Snow were alive. He knew that soon they would be killed and the nearby village ransacked by the invaders and it broke him to pieces nearly. He couldn’t save them, any of them, and it would haunt him to his last breath, which would be soon considering the large troll running his way, club at the ready. Barry took his stance, ready to go down fighting when several arrows entered the troll and he collapsed a few feet away. Barry looked confused, seeing Cisco and Caitlin’s attackers also dropping to the ground full of arrows. They all turned, seeing several kings’ guard riding up with the king behind them. They stood quickly, their fists over their hearts in salute.

“Well I see that putting you in command was a mistake Allen,” the king said. Barry looked down, knowing he was a failure as a guard. "I will not make that mistake again, this is the last time you three will fail. Arrest them for treason and throw them in the dungeon. They will never again see the light of day.“ With that decree the king rode back towards his waiting carriage where a young woman watched, her face a mask. Barry noticed her and she noticed him and for a moment their eyes locked on each other and something strange went through him. An understanding of sorts. He pushed it from his mind as the the other guards shackled him and tied him, Cisco, and Caitlin behind the horses to begin the return journey to the castle.

Just as the king said, upon their arrival a grand wedding was prepared. Y/N was dressed in the most expensive and beautiful white gown money could buy and presented to the kingdom as the lucky woman who the king had fallen for at first sight. He was enamored and played the part well throughout the ceremony, staring at her lovingly and with desire. During the reception dinner he made a gallant speech about his discovering the lady through his travels and how her magic was something to be loved and respected, not feared. He laid it on thick and the kingdom ate it up. Y/N was forever to be seen as the demure woman with magic, loved by her husband and the kingdom alike. This would come full circle one day and she knew that this couldn’t last. The king wouldn’t always let her sleep in her own room, nor would he tolerate her avoidance of transferring her powers. Soon she would have to escape or else suffer greatly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king had finally had it with you not giving him your magic. So he enlists the help of Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin who were left rotting in the dungeon.

King Harrison Wells was livid. It had been two years since he had taken Y/N as his wife and still she refused to transfer her magic, saying she did not know how. She was lying, he knew she was, she had to be. How did she know nothing about her own magic? He didn’t even stop to consider that she had been raised in a world where she was alone, the only one of her kind, and there had been no one around to teach her about magic so she just learned as she went. However, she was lying to him. She knew how to transfer her magic, but she would never give it to him in any way. She had seen what kind of man he truly was and the king was even more monstrous than she had originally imagined. Executions rose, his continued warring and invading bankrupted the kingdom, many were starving and dying and he gave them no thought, only desiring to gain more land and power. And though she was queen Y/N had no power to do anything about it, as hard as she tried. All her ideas were dismissed and if she spoke up in an advisor meeting, undermining him at all something terrible would happen. She had seen it first hand and what had happened would weigh on her soul forever. 

Now Wells stalked the hallways, going to his closest advisor to once again see if there were any way to force the queen to give up her magic to him. He knew deep down it was futile but he needed to just be sure. If he couldn’t force her then he would make her pay, teach her a lesson. But how? She was completely isolated now, very few visitors, no friends, and hours of being locked away, nothing seemed to make her tell him. The only one she had ever spoken to was that friend of hers he had done away with. Then he stopped. That was it! She would confide in a friend! He thought quickly. He would have to isolate her again, but not near him. She wouldn’t open up that much with him around. Exile. He would exile her. But how? He would need her to be charged with a crime. What possible crime would she be able to commit locked in her room? Of course, adultery. She was a witch after all. He was her bewitched husband and she had begun spelling others to her bed. Perfect, the people would banish her themselves for daring to anger their king. Now who could he make her friend, who would be pliable enough for him to make sure that they would do as he asked and not be taken in by her kindness and compassion as so many others had been before? Then he remembered those horrendous knights that had been in the dungeon the past two years. They would be desperate to earn their place in the kingdom again, be let out of the dungeon instead of left to die. He smirked and headed down to the dungeons at once.

 

Barry Allen leaned his head against the stone wall of his cell, scratching at the bit of facial hair that had grown in his time there. He wondered what day it was, it had been so long all he knew was he had been in this cell for exactly 748 days. He could tell by the way the sun sat out the small window above him that it was a little before dinner and hopefully their food would arrive soon. He heard Caitlin cough from the cell beside him and made a mental note to give her the soup instead of the bread this time. Her cough needed something hot to soothe it. He glanced across the hall seeing Cisco asleep on his pile of hay looking too thin. Cisco could have his bread tonight. He needed it more than Barry did. Closing his eyes he opted to try and nap to pass the time before dinner. That is, until voices were heard and the guard threw open his cell door. He stood slowly and stepped out of the cell. Cisco and Caitlin were pulled out also and they were told to follow the guard. 

The guard led them to the throne room, brightly lit with the afternoon sun so that Barry squinted from the strain. His eyes hadn’t seen this much light in a long time and he wasn’t sure if he would ever grow accustom to it again. He finally was able to focus enough to see the king and glare, not because he had put Barry in the dungeon, but because during his time there the king had taken away his fiancé, had had her executed supposedly because of her father’s failings. He highly doubted that Captain Joseph West had ever failed the king, but it did not seem to matter, Iris had been hanged anyway and now Joe too was dead in the battles for the kingdom’s expansion. The guard grunted and prodded him with a spear, forcing Barry to kneel before the tyrant that sat on the throne. When they stood the king stood also.

“Well, I’m sure you want to get out of the dungeon permanently don’t you?” he asked. Barry frowned, what was he getting at? Of course they wanted out. Barry wanted as far away from the dungeon and the king as he could possibly get. Cisco and Caitlin nodded eagerly. Harrison smirked. “Well then I have a proposition for you. I am sad to say that the queen has committed adultery against the throne and I am going to need to exile her. During her exile she will still require a guard, those faithful to the crown but none of the knights want to go with her. They are disgusted to have a whore as a queen and will not protect her. So I must turn to you three, my shamed knights, for your help.” Barry frowned, remembering the queen from that day two years ago. Even with his very limited knowledge of her he didn’t think she would be the type to betray her husband, even if he was as deplorable as the king was. He kept these thoughts locked away as the king continued. “Do you agree to serve as her protectors, despite her heinous actions?”

“Anything to get out of that dungeon,” Cisco said, Caitlin nodding also. Barry held up a hand.

“Only if Caitlin gets immediate medical attention for her cough and we all get decent boarding until our departure. We would be useless knights in our condition now, weakened by our years in solitude,” he said, looking the king dead in the eyes. Harrison glared, calculating in his mind. This Barry Allen was smart, obviously knowing something else was going on for the king to make this request. Finally Harrison nodded.

“Of course, you all must be in good shape to protect my beloved queen,” he assented. They were dismissed and led off by the guard for new rooms in the castle and Caitlin was seen by the physician. Luckily, Caitlin herself had been the doctor in their battalion and knew already that her cough was nothing serious, just a sinus infection that needed treatment and her medicine was brought with haste. Cisco immediately was fed, taking his fill of everything was offered while Barry went to his own room to think upon their new predicament. 

 

Y/N sighed, knowing that something very bad was happening. She had been called to throne room for the advisor meeting, something she was banned from after one of her ideas offended Harrison too much, and she was asked to dress in a gown that was much too risqué to be appropriate for the meeting. She had no choice however, since her clothing was only provided day-to-day and she had nothing else to wear. She walked into the room to see all of the councilmen glaring at her and also the nobles that had arrived to view the session were whispering harshly from the sides of the room. The king motioned for her to approach and bow, which she did, before being asked to sit on her throne.

“I’m very disappointed and hurt my love,” Harrison began, facing her. Y/N looked on confused, what was he talking about? “I know about what you have been doing late at night in your chambers, which you demanded be separate from me. We have several of your lesions here that have confirmed my suspicions.” She realized then what he was inferring and knew then that something horrible was about to happen. He had finally become so angry about her not giving him her powers he was going to take drastic action. She would exiled or killed for her inability to give her magic to him. 

“I’m sorry your highness, I never meant for this to happen,” she said. She knew her part now, had learned early that there was no fighting him, she just needed to play along until the ordeal was over. 

“So you do not deny it?” he asked. She looked to the ground.

“I cannot deny it, please, just give me my punishment,” she said finally. There was no point to this charade if she were just going to be executed anyway. “I suppose I shall hang?” Harrison shook his head.

“No, you are a queen, it is against the kingdom’s law for you to be executed. However, I have no choice but to exile you for your promiscuous ways so that you will not corrupt anyone else. Your magic has proven to be a pox on your existence and mine and I am sorry that I married someone who would use their powers for such ilk as seduction.” O so that was his story, her magic was what she used to find lovers and for nothing more. Forget that she had been healing those in her village before they married and even while she was locked in her chambers she made healing draughts and salves for knights and nobles alike. He was going to exile her and destroy her good name entirely and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Then I will be exiled, when do I leave?” she asked, just wanting to hurry this along now. Harrison scowled, clearly not happy that she wasn’t more distraught about this.

“You leave at the end of week. Now being that I do not believe in divorce I will still remain your faithful husband and you will remain queen and you will also have a guard accompany and protect you throughout your exile. None of the kingdom’s knights wanted to protect you however so I had to go to the dungeons and find my disgraced few. Send them in,” he said, motioning to the doors with a flourish. Two young men and one young woman entered, looking thin and frail, but dressed in knights’ garb. It took a moment but Y/N soon recognized the taller man as the one she had locked eyes with the day she met the king two years ago. Their eyes met once again and an understanding passed through them, like they had known each other before this day and understood the other completely. 

“Present yourselves to the queen,” said one of the guards. Barry stepped forward and bowed.

“Sir Bartholomew Allen,” he said. Cisco followed suit before Caitlin. Once introduced they stood behind the queen. The king smirked and held out a hand as if he were presenting a theater act.

“From this time forward these people shall be known as the Shamed Queen and her Knights of Shame.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king tells Barry about a special mission

The week was nearly ending, the carriage already packed for the morning departure of the Queen and her Knights. Barry was eating his last meal in the castle, trying to figure out how to handle this new assignment. Cisco and Caitlin seemed excited to get away from the castle, from the capitol and their tarnished reputations but Barry was hesitant. He had seen something in the Queen’s eyes that made him feel like they understood each other, like something linked them and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Also, this place was the last place he had been with the person he loved. 

Iris had been his everything, the reason he even became a knight in the first place was to be closer to her when she started working for the noble women in the castle. They had bonded and fallen in love and just before that fateful mission that send him to the dungeons he had proposed and she accepted, right in the courtyard late in the night when they met. It had been the happiest day of his life and he had thought maybe he still had a chance at that happiness despite being the in the dungeons. Then a guard had come for him and escorted him to the same courtyard he had proposed in. 

Gallows had been set up and there she was, standing up there bound like a criminal, Joe her father standing nearby, bound and being held back as he cried and screamed in terror and pain. Barry had tried to break free of his guard but he was too weak and just as they pulled the lever to hang Iris he had been hit in the head and collapsed, knocked out completely, the only sound he heard was the snap of the rope. That had been the worst day of his life.

Now he was leaving this place, the place that he held in his heart tightly and he was conflicted. Every time he saw that courtyard he was reminded of his proposal and Iris’s death and he never could settle the battle that happened. His happiness and sadness were constantly fighting to overwhelm him and keeping the emotions in check just exhausted him. 

He was deep in thought in his room, looking over that courtyard now as if a reminder, when his door was opened and in walked the king. Barry bowed immediately at the waist and waited to be greeted.

“You may rise Barry,” Harrison said, voice sounding annoyed. “I have requested to meet with you alone but you never responded.” He was irritated it was clear but he was keeping it in check. 

“I didn’t get any message,” Barry lied. Harrison narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn’t press for further explanation. He simply sat down in one of the chairs in the room and motioned for Barry to do the same. Barry did as told and watched Harrison closely, trying to figure out what he truly wanted. 

The king sat in silence for a moment, watching Barry closely. He waited until he saw Barry glance out the window into the courtyard and he smirked. Good. Harrison had placed the knight in this room specifically because it overlooked the courtyard when Iris West had been hung in the previous year. He wanted to see if Barry still held onto the memories, was still the man he was before he went into the dungeons. Because if he was still the same man then Harrison knew exactly what to threaten to get what he wanted. Barry would do anything for the people he loved in the past and it appeared that he still would. Harrison stood and walked to the window.

“Did you like the view?” he asked. Barry glared at the king’s back, fists clenching. “O, I’m sorry I had forgotten that your fiancé was hung there wasn’t she? I apologize, you should have said something.” He turned to look at Barry again, noticing the look of anger and sadness in his eyes. Good he was vulnerable and angry enough to listen properly.

“I want you to do something for me while you’re in exile with my queen,” Harrison said. Barry had figured there was something the king wanted, hopefully it wouldn’t take long and Barry could just get on with his life. “I need you to convince my wife to give you her magic. She so far has refused and I need you to get it for me.”

“Why would I do that for you? It would only help you kill more people and destroy more lives,” Barry said, surprising even himself. His anger at the king was clouding his judgment. He wondered what punishment he would get for his outburst. Harrison just smirked, looking over at the angry knight. Good. He would be easily plied to Harrison’s will if this outburst was any indication. He was emotional and raw and those kinds of people were the easiest to bend.

“You’ll do it because if you don’t then I will kill your friends, Cisco and Caitlin. I will bring you all back and take them to the courtyard where your precious Iris was killed and I will have them drawn and quartered, without the hanging. You can watch this.”

“And then you’ll do the same to me?” he asked. It was a bluff, he was stalling his answer. He knew the king would do those things. He wouldn’t bat an eye and Barry couldn’t let Cisco and Caitlin die because of him. He wouldn’t allow it. Harrison just shook his head.

“No, I won’t do the same to you. I will put you in this room again and you will live out your remaining days looking over this same courtyard where Iris was hung and where Cisco and Caitlin were torn apart like cattle,” the king said, voice severe and almost excited. He was taking much pleasure in watching Barry squirm. He knew he had won and the smug smile on his face was infuriating and for a moment Barry considered refusing again but knew he shouldn’t test the king’s patience. Finally Barry’s shoulder slumped.

“Yes your majesty,” he said finally, leaning his elbows to his knees and putting his face in his hands. He was trading his friends’ lives for millions. Putting their safety above the rest of the worlds. He hoped that the queen would be stronger than he was. Maybe she would refuse and face the king herself. Or maybe they could escape, run away and never be found. Barry nearly laughed, watching the king leave. They would never get away from that man, he would always find them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen bonds with her knights and a new visitor arrives

Exile it turned out was good for those in it. In the past couple of weeks Queen Y/N was becoming more open and friendly, volunteering her time with local healers along with Caitlin who seemed to be moving past the trauma of the last two years, smiling and laughing again. Cisco found himself enjoying his freedom in the village, going out every night to visit a girl he had met on their first night. And Barry, well Barry was still struggling with the job the king had given him. He wouldn’t tell Cisco and Caitlin, they didn’t need that kind of guilt on their hearts, this was all on him. He had to figure out a way to get the magic but not hurt anyone but that seemed impossible. 

Caitlin and the queen had taken up work at the small healer’s hut in the village, Y/N using her magic and Caitlin her knowledge to help heal the wounded and tend to the sick. They worked well together, making the place more efficient and cheerful for those they mended. The original healer of the town was old, getting to be slow and unable to perform all her duties so it appeared that they had arrived at the right time. After a particularly long and arduous day the two women were glad to be heading back to their own home. 

“Have you always known that you wanted to use your magic for healing?” Caitlin asked as they walked. Y/N smiled and shook her head.

“For a short time when I was young I wanted to use it to make candy rain from the sky whenever I wanted it,” she said. Caitlin laughed and nodded. “Sometimes I still wish that were possible.”

“Don’t we all,” came the reply. The queen looked to her new friend and smiled. She finally felt free to have friends again, like the king wouldn’t just kill them for treating her kindly.

“What about you? Have you always wanted to be a doctor?” she asked. Caitlin nodded.

“When I was young my brother died of the fever and since then I vowed to find a cure for that and every other disease that could kill someone,” she said. Y/N nodded, linking her arm through the other woman’s. 

“I’m sure if anyone could do that it would be you,” she said, making Caitlin smile. They continued walking, chatting and laughing like old friends.

Y/N and Caitlin were just returning to the small house they all lived in when a horse and rider rode up. The queen looked at the rider and squealed with happiness, clapping her hands as he dismounted before hugging him tightly. Barry and Cisco had heard the squeal and came running out, staring and confused. Barry cleared his throat and Y/N finally turned to them, smiling bigger than he’d ever seen. He almost smiled back, her face warming his very soul at the moment. 

“O, I’m sorry everyone, please, this is my brother Ronnie, I haven’t seen him in nearly five years,” she explained. “Ronnie these are my knights and protectors, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin.” Ronnie and Caitlin’s eyes met and he walked slowly to her, taking her hand and kissing it. Caitlin’s cheeks tinged red and Y/N smiled, seeing what was obviously before her. She hated to ruin the moment. “How did you know I was here?”

“Word finally spread to the village I was living in and I thought I could finally come and see you. I’ve been trying to since you married the king but he always turned me away,” he explained. The queen rolled her eyes. “How are you? Are you hurt? Those rumors they can’t be true.”

“They are not true but I didn’t want to fight the exile. The king is a cruel man and I am glad to be away from him,” she said. “Now, myself and Caitlin have just finished a long day at the healer’s home and could use a good meal and rest, come in Ronnie you will stay with us.” She was about to head inside when a man from the village came running up, holding up a large fish.

“You’re majesty! The seas have given us much wealth since you arrived,” he said, bowing and presenting the fish to her. Barry expected Y/N to have him or Cisco take the watery creature but she took it gratefully, telling the man to rise. 

“Thank you for this, it is truly appreciated sir, but I wonder if it might serve your family more than mine,” she said. The man looked stunned for a moment before taking the fish.

“Thank you again, you are truly a good queen, the other villagers want to have a celebration for you, on the full moon, for your good fortune and kindness bringing us the gifts of the sea,” he said. Y/N looked surprised but touched. She agreed and waved to the man as he left. Ronnie smirked.

“Aren’t you popular?” he teased. The queen just laughed and shoved him gently. She then turned and headed inside, leaving no room for objection. Barry frowned, he didn’t like the arrival of a new member of the household when he didn’t know them. He didn’t want the king sending spies to check on his progress, not this soon, not when he didn’t know how to save Y/N from the fate the king desired for her. He watched Ronnie go inside, noticing a side long look that the man gave him, suspicious and full questions, before following him. 

Dinner had been a raucous affair with laughter and stories from the younger days of the queen and her brother before he had gone as far away from their father as he could and talk of the celebration that was to be held the next full moon. Ronnie wasted no time in requesting that Caitlin attend with him, which she agreed to happily. They ended the meal and Ronnie walked Caitlin to her room, Cisco following them upstairs for sleep himself. Y/N stayed behind, beginning to clean the dishes from the table. Barry quickly moved to take them from her and clear the table himself.

“I am very capable of doing that myself,” she said, her voice playful. Barry smiled at her and she smiled back, once again sending a warmth to his heart that he enjoyed.

“I know you but you are still my queen and you should be treated as such,” he said. I would treat you like a queen anyway, even if weren’t. The thought surprised him and he looked up, wondering for a moment if he’d spoken it aloud. Y/N didn’t seem to notice, already starting to clean up the dishes used in cooking. Barry brought the plates from the table over and set them next to sink, taking up a rag to dry the dishes she washed.

“Why did you become a knight?” she asked, glancing at him as he dried. She admired his hands and arms, eyes moving slowly to admire his face, he looked so young yet so strong, innocent and weighed down with experience at the same time. It was gorgeous to behold and she only stopped staring when a pot slipped from her hands back into the soapy water. The water splashed out and hit both she and Barry and before either of them could stop they were laughing out loud. The looked to each other, eyes meeting for a few moments, their laughter fading as they both swallowed hard just watching the other. A door closing upstairs shook them out of their trance and they returned to their cleaning.

“Well, probably because my surrogate father Joe was a Captain in the military and I wanted to be like him. I wanted to help people that couldn’t protect themselves,” he said.

“That is a noble cause, something worth pursuing,” she said. “I wanted to be a healer for similar reasons. Use my magic to help those who were hurt or sick.” Barry nodded and was going to say something else when he realized they were done with the cleaning. He looked to Y/N and she smiled at him. “I suppose we should go to bed, Caitlin and I have an early morning.”

“Yes, that would probably be a wise idea,” he said. He motioned for her to lead and she moved to the stairs and towards her chambers. “Goodnight my queen.”

“Call me Y/N Barry please,” she said, smiling at him before disappearing into her room. 

“Goodnight Y/N,” he whispered before going to his own chamber.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reveals the truth and the king pays a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been awhile! I am back and will hopefully have the rest of this story out soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was only a few days later and the townspeople had the town center ready for a party. They had fashioned decoration from fishing line and nets, gathered their surplus food for grilling and frying, setting up tables and a dancing area. The queen smiled as she and Barry walked the perimeter of the town center, watching the people prepare for the celebration. Cisco was off with his townswoman, helping her to entertain the children who's parents were working, and Caitlin was with Ronnie doing rounds in the healing home. Y/N felt so happy and free but it made her sad also, she wished Iris were here to see this, they would laugh that this was all for her. Barry noticed her sad smile and stopped her with his hand on her arm.  
"What's the matter Y/N?" he asked. The queen smiled, still loving how her name sounded coming from Barry's lips. Her smile faded quickly however at his question.  
"I...I was thinking about my friend Iris, she would have loved to have been here for this," she said softly. Barry's eyes turned sad and she frowned. "Did I upset you?" she asked, taking both his hands in hers. He was tempted to pull away, remembering that he had once felt like this with Iris, the feeling of falling in love with someone, and he almost felt sick for having this feeling for someone else. Then he remembered the day before Iris was executed she had snuck into the dungeon to see him and told him what was going to happen. She had told him tearfully that after she was gone that he needed to move on, he needed to be happy, and find someone to be happy with if he could. He reminded himself once again that he was allowed to feel this way.  
"Iris, she was my fiance before she was killed," he whispered. Y/N's eyes turned soft, giving him a sympathetic look. "I didn't even know she was your friend."  
"I told her to keep that we were friends a secret, I knew...I knew that if the king found out that someone was kind to me he would do something to them. I fear...her death is due to her being friends with me," she said, eyes welling. She felt so much guilt over the death of Iris West, and now, knowing that sweet, wonderful Barry was supposed to be her husband she felt even worse. Barry looked at her shocked. She had been the cause of Iris's death? He pulled away, letting go of her hands momentarily to stare at her. She looked so broken, hands falling pathetically to her side when he pulled back. How could Wells have done this to his wife? Kill the only one who had been kind to her? He truly was a monster.  
"Well, you've confessed something to me so I have a confession to you," he said softly. "But we need to find the others first." He reached out and took her hand. She gripped it firmly, needing his extra strength to walk with him.   
Once Barry had found Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie he sighed, looking at them gathered around their table. He knew he had to confess, he couldn't keep his secret, he knew now much Wells would do to bring about the destruction of the queen and he needed help to save her.  
"I have something to confess," he said. Everyone looked at him intently, not sure what he was going to say. "The king sent me with you all with a mission. He wants me to convince Y/N to give me her magic so that he can take it from me. He threatened Cisco and Caitlin if I didn't do this for him. I was hoping we would find a way out of it but I still haven't thought of anything. I'm sorry I kept this from you guys but I didn't want anyone else to have this burden." The group looked shocked, well everyone but the queen. She sighed.  
"I knew one of you was tasked with that job," she said. "But I couldn't give you my magic if I wanted. The only way I can pass my magic along is by dying or giving birth." Cisco looked up and nodded.  
"Well then I have a confession too," he said. "The king asked me to report on everything that happened here. But...I was feeding false information and for the last few days I haven't reported anything." Caitlin looked around.  
"I was the only one not given a job?" she asked, almost sounding annoyed. Y/N smiled and laughed a little, leave it to Caitlin to feel left out.   
"I'm glad this is all out in the open," Y/N said. "Now we can figure out together how we might possibly be able to get out of this, but for tonight, we must put this aside and celebrate with those in town." She smiled and stood, looking to Barry. "Barry would you accompany tonight to the party?" Barry smiled and nodded.  
"I would be my honor Y/N," he said. The group went upstairs, dressing for the party, and then heading to the town center.   
The party took little time getting into full swing. The fishermen drank and danced with the farmwomen, children ran around playing and shouting, and the Knights of Shame escorted their queen through the hubbub before Ronnie pulled Caitlin close for a dance and Cisco found his new love and disappeared with her.   
"Thank you Barry," Y/N said after awhile, looking at him. "I figured once you knew the truth about Iris you would hate me."  
"I couldn't hate you for that, it wasn't your fault. You tried to protect her but I knew Iris well and she was a woman who would be kind to anyone who needed it," he said, smiling. The queen nodded slowly.  
"She was wonderful," she said. "She would be proud of you for what you did earlier."   
"Thank you," he answered. "Y/N, I have one more confession." She smiled and shook her head.  
"Are you also a cursed dragon like in those fairy stories?" she asked, throwing him a smirk. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, I wanted to confess that, that I'm falling in love with you," he said. Y/N blushed and took his hand.  
"That makes two of us, for I'm very much in love with you already," she said. He looked to her for a moment before taking her face gently in his hands and putting his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. The kiss turned heated, them getting closer on the bench and he finally pulled away. "We should find somewhere more private." He nodded, standing and taking her hand, heading behind the houses and finding an abandoned loft. Their kisses turned heated again, this time they let him, hands moving to remove clothes, lips kissing every inch of skin they could, fingers touching and teasing to draw out the pleasure before Barry pushed into her, moving slowly at first before falling into a rhythm that had Y/N crying out his name before long. They knew this first time had to be quick but promised that next time would be in a comfy bed and they would take their time, really find out what made the other happy. They were returning to the party when the town center was surrounded by the kings guard. The crowd parted for Wells himself to walk in, seeing Barry immediately put himself between the king and Y/N.   
"Well I see you two have become close," he glared. "Bring the others here." His command was carried out, Cisco and Caitlin, even Ronnie, being brought before him. "Now, since Allen has proven himself useless at finding out how to get your magic I will have to take matters into my own hands. I have another magic user coming, he will get your magic from you and give it to me. To ensure you don't run I have had this curse created, it will put you to sleep until he arrives and reverses the curse. Now drink it or else your brother, Snow, and Ramon will be killed." Barry snarled. "O don't worry Allen, I won't kill you yet, you will protect the queen until I can get her magic and then you can have what's left of her. Now my queen, come."  
Y/N sighed and stepped forward, not willing to put anyone else at risk for her. She took the vial and uncorked it, about to drink the curse inside when Barry surged forward, grabbed the vile and drank it himself, falling down in a coma instantly. The king looked livid and for a moment everyone stood still in shock, then, spurred on by Barry's love and self sacrifice the townspeople came alive in anger at their queen being threatened. They took up whatever they could find and attacked the guard and the king, who they outnumbered. Cisco and Ronnie went to Barry, grabbing him and carrying him out of the crowd towards the forest, Caitlin and the queen following. Caitlin led them to an old house she and Ronnie had found days earlier and headed inside, getting Barry on a bed.  
"What do we do?" she asked quietly. Y/N looked at her, a new fire in her eyes. The king had taken too much from her, she was done holding back, being afraid of him, being afraid of what her powers could do and who they could hurt. This was the last person she would lose to the king.   
"We fight."


End file.
